Love and Life
by PointYourFeetAndCAPsLetters
Summary: Love, Life, loss, happiness, and confusion of the Naruto characters. Oneshots. Mainly Shikamaru and Temari.
1. Chapter 1

**Good morning/afternoon/evening. I am Hurricane of Anime, you can call me HoA, H of A, Hurricane-chan/san, Anime-chan/san. You may also call me Hurri of you are too lazy to type anything too long.**

_I am Hurricane-chan's alter ego, Tornado of Manga. I am technically the same person as her (Damn...) and you wiill only really see me in intro's and the endings of stories *shakes fist in anger*. If you happen to PM Hurricane-chan, I may or may not be included in the PM. Depends on what mood i am in._

**A mood? Your always in a mood. A bitchy one.**

_Oh shut the F*k up. It is my time to shine you annoying hurricane. _

**Don't call me an annoying hurricane.**

_Ignoring Hurricane-_**_chan_**_, you may call me Tornado-chan/san, Manga-chan/san, T of M, or ToM._

**isn't ToM just Tom?**

_Shut up. I already said, It's my time to shine. As I was saying, you may call me any of the above names. Since annoying Hurricane keeps butting in, I'll cut it short. I am not a writer, thats annoying Hurricane. I am more of the editor and critiqer. Now, I'm going to go and ...critique something._

**Disclaimer- I do not own what I didn't make up.**

**Summary- ****A group of oneshot/drabbles about the love and life of Temari and Shikamaru. **

**This oneshot/drabble is****- Humorous, and based of those 'for the girls' quotes that have been seen on various profile pages.**

**Warning- swearing and extreme shortness of each drabble.**

BEGIN!

**_Where have you been all my life?_****  
><strong> 

Shikamaru kissed Temari's check one last time before caressing her cheek carefully and so full of love. Temari stared back into his eyes with such intensity that any doubts about Temari not loving his back were vanished instantly.

"Temari," Shikamaru whispered into her ear, bringing her a little closer into his body, "Where, pray tell, have you been all my life?"

Slightly surprising Shikamaru, Temari pulled back a little. Before Shikamaru could get confused, Temari's eyes got an evil glint in them and a small, devilish smile appeared on her face. She saw Shikamaru stare at her as if asking 'what the hell are you thinking?'. To put him out of his misery, Temari answered his question that was supposedly rhetorical.

"Hiding from you."

_Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?_

Shikamaru stared at the subject of the dare. Chouji had dared him to ask Temari if it hurt her when she fell from heaven, and if he declined or chickened out, he would pay for Chouji's Bar-B-que for a month. Knowing that he would go broke if he did, Shikamaru decided it would be easier to just talk to Temari than forever doing missions to try to climb out of a mountain of debt from paying Chouji's bill.

Taking a deep breath, Shikamaru walked towards Temari with his hands casually in his pockets. As he slowly reached Temari's table inside the Dango shop, he went over his plan once more. What plan you may ask? Well, Shikamaru, being the genius he was, knew that Temari would probably try to kill him after he asked that question so, to stop himself from having a very painful death, Shikamaru came up with a plan.

Now, what is this plan? That is something you will see very _very _soon.

"Oh, Hey Shikamaru." Temari said as she saw Shikamaru approach her table. She gave him a small, nonchalant wave and he nodded back with a somewhat pained look on his face. Temari noticed this but didn't have much time to dwell on it before Shikamaru began to talk.

"?" Shikamaru said so quickly that Temari could barely understand what he said. Temari stared on in bewilderment for a few seconds, and Shikamaru began to think that maybe he should get started on his 'plan'. Slowly, Temari went from Bewilderment to anger to amusement, and then her face morphed into a smile that was so fake and sweet it was almost disgusting.

"Why, Shikamaru. May I ask you a question?" Temari asked in a sickly sweet voice that made Shikamaru cringe. Shikamaru nodded his head dumbly, waiting for Temari to hit him or do some other violent thing.

"Did it hurt when you where dropped on your head repeatedly as a baby?" Temari asked as her hand slowly went towards her kunai pouch. Shikamaru thought now was as good a time as ever to start his plan.

Run.

_Is this seat empty?_

_*Warning, super super short.*_

"Hey Shikamaru," Temari said with a small wave as she entered Ichiraku's ramen shop. Shikamaru gave a lazy wave back to her as she walked towards him. "Is that seat empty?" she motioned to the empty seat on Shikamaru's right.

Shikamaru couldn't help but think 'of course it is empty, there is, of course no one occupying it. Troublesome women.' of course, he didn't say it out loud. That was a death wish and Shikamaru knew that. Instead, he said something a little wiser.

"Yes. And this one will be if you sit down."

Temari then stormed out of the ramen shop, anger written all over her face.

Consequently, Shikamaru ended up in the emergency care center not ten minutes later due to a random brick falling from the top of a house.

_Your eyes, they are amazing._

_*Another extremely short one*_

"Temari, did you know," Shikamaru said as he stared into Temari's eyes, his hand caressing her cheek, "Your eyes, they are amazing. They are so beautiful, magical almost. Makes me believe you aren't totally troublesome women."

Temari smiled, he was being so sweet. Time to ruin it, it's just no fun when he is being too emotional.

"Seeing your back would be pretty amazing too." Temari told him. Shikamaru snorted, the romantic spell from before was gone. With a small shirk, Temari pecked Shikamaru on the cheek and pulled away before grinning full out. "Don't get too emotional on me, Shikamaru. I like the hunt."

_Your face must turn a few heads_

_*slight relation to last drabble*_

"Wow, Shikamaru," Temari said as they walked through the streets of Suna, hand in hand, "Your face must really turn a few heads."

It was, in fact, true. Many people were turning around to look at the pineapple haired boy. It was unusual, and Shikamaru had no idea why so many people where looking, but he quickly deemed it too troublesome to dwell on.

The actual reason behind it? Shikamaru and Temari had just finished some very public PDA.

"Now, Temari," Shikamaru said as he stopped walking. He turned to face Temari directly, a small smirk was dancing on his lips even though he tried to feign a great deal of seriousness. '_Your _face must turn quite a few stomachs."

Temari then proceeded to punch Shikamaru into the sandy Suna streets. All the while, Shikamaru was smiling because this was the Temari he knew and loved.

_What would you say if I asked you to marry me?_

"Temari," Shikamaru said, a serious tone evident in his voice. Temari tilted her head in confusion, just a minute ago they had been laughing and having a magical two year (dating) anniversary. "What would you say…. If I asked out to marry me?"

"Well, Nothing. I can't talk and laugh at the same time." Temari said as she stared up at the night sky, a smile dancing on her lips at the thought of it. It all seemed to foolish to Temari, Shikamaru didn't seem like the type to propose. He just didn't. He was Shikamaru for Kami sake.

When Temari looked back at Shikamaru, he was kneeling on one knee with a small, black box opened in his hands. Inside that little black box was a small, simple diamond ring with a silver band. Temari's eyes widened and Shikamaru's eyes darted from the black box to Temari.

"Temari, will you marry me?" Shikamaru asked, looking so sincere and hopeful, almost like a puppy. A small gasp escaped Temari before tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes. A worried look crossed Shikamaru's face, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong. Those worries were dashed when Temari spoke.

"Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes, Shikamaru Nara!" Temari said through a large smile and tears, Shikamaru now realized, of happiness.

Shikamaru took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Temari's finger. For a few seconds, Temari stared at it in disbelief before she was enveloped in a hug from Shikamaru. Shikamaru then prompted to lifted Temari off the ground and spin her in a circle, causing a small giggle to escape her mouth.

"Now, what where you saying about laughing when I proposed?" Shikamaru asked. Temari just laughed and kissed her fiancée at last.

**Finished! I hope you enjoyed the first works of Hurricane of Anime. **

_With the help of Tornado of Manga! Don't forget! I rock!_

**Yea yea, whatever.**

_**Forever Dancing, reading, and writing-**_

**Hurricane of Anime**

_Tornado of Manga is being forced to sign here._


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning/Afternoon/evening. Hurricane of Anime is BACK! I know you all missed me!**

_Tornado is Magna is here….sadly. I think I should just leave now…later Dudes and dudettes._

**Don't mind her, she is cranky because she just lost to me in checkers.**

**I suggest just starting the story though- so please begin!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own what I do not make up.**

_Almost_

_A Shika Tem sorta oneshot_

**This oneshot is a heartfelt one. It's not really sad or anything. This is slightly AU and Temari kind of doesn't like Shikamaru's friends in this one.**

"I almost like you." Temari said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Almost? How do you almost like someone?" Shikamaru asked incredulously.

"I like your looks, your style, your flare, your out look on life and many more things, but I don't like your attitude, your humor, your dream, your grades in school and many more things." Temari fired back, ticking off her fingers at each reason.

"You don't like my grades?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You could have tried a little harder." Temari said, absent mindedly scratching her head. This situation was getting very awkward and Temari began to wish it never came up.

"Well, you should know this, even though you 'almost' like me, I defiantly like you. I like your attitude, your humor, your dream, your grades in school and lots more! Sure, you are not perfect bu-"

"You did not help yourself with that last sentence." Temari said, cutting him off.

"Well, every single day…in school…I pretend to glance around and look at nothing in particular but in all truth, I am really looking for you." Shikamaru whispered.

"Here is the thing, I won't live my life just too please people like your friends, You mean a lot to me but my life doesn't revolve around you." Temari said, her voice rising slightly at each word.

"You just have to live your life not caring what they think and shake off the drama and prove to them that you are better than they think you are." Shikamaru said, taking a step towards Temari, both the blonde and the pineapple head were staring intently into each others eyes.

"You know," Temari whispered, stepping towards Shikamaru "You are the most crazy, idiotic, weird person I know! And yet, I think I may actually love you."

"So there is no more 'almost'?" Shikamaru smiled.

"There is no more 'almost'." Temari confirmed, nodding her head. The two stepped closer and closer together until they stood less than an inch apart.

"This is pretty perfect." Shikamaru said.

"Almost." Temari said. Shikamaru shook his head with a small smile.

"Things don't change, do they?" Shikamaru said, laughing at the end before leaning in to kiss Temari.

*_Next oneshot*_

_So, are you just going to leave? _

_*warning, depressing*_

_A Shika Tem sorta oneshot._

"So, are you just going to leave?" Temari said, kicking a pebble on the side walk. Her hands were in her jean pockets and she was staring at the ground. The light rain falling onto the side walk made this whole scene all the more heartfelt and sad.

"Yea." Shikamaru answered, looking up into the grey sky. He let out a long sigh and was about to walk away when Temari spoke again.

"There is nothing I can do to stop you, correct?" She asked sadly. A hint of despair was evident in her voice.

"Correct." Shikamaru answered with a nod of his head. He looked sort of conflicted. Over what? Temari did not know.

"Just make sure you don't regret this." Temari said slowly, taking a step away from Shikamaru. She wanted with all her heart to yell at him to stay but she felt weak at the moment. It was as if her energy had been all sapped up.

"I would never." Was Shikamaru's reply as he shoved his hands into his pant pockets. "Well, Bye, I guess. You should get out of this rain."

This was the last thing he said before walking away and leaving Temari to her thoughts in the light rain. Temari looked up and watched him leave; feeling tears pool up in her eyes. It was all too much for her.

Her legs let out under her and she sobbed. Her whole body was wet and cold but she cared little. She let out loud, chocked sobs until she felt a presence over her. She looked up to see a group of friends looming over her.

The group of friends was all girls, all very familiar to her. There were about six of them and they all walked over to Temari and helped her up. When she was stable on her two legs, the girls all began a walk home, Temari sobbing into one of the girls shoulder.

As they walked, one girl took pity. Another was mad at Shikamaru for leaving. The third and fourth girls were plotting revenge on Shikamaru while the fifth did not know what to do. The sixth girl, she actually did something.

"Temari," She said "Watching him walk out on you should not make you sad, or bitter or cynical about love. Rather, it should show you that if you wanted to be so badly with the wrong person, then it will be beautiful when the right one comes along." The girl looked at the sky and the continued, "You can live through this."

Meanwhile, with Shikamaru.

"I didn't want to leave her." Shikamaru told Chouji as they quietly walked through the streets of Konoha, "I really didn't…."

"It's okay man. You did what you had to." Chouji said, trying to consol his depressed best friend. The light rain surrounding the two boys did nothing to brighten the mood.

"But Chouji…. I love her." Shikamaru said, looking up into the gray sky and wondering, over and over, if he did the right thing. "I just thought that….because of the mission…if I let go of her, it wouldn't be that hard on her if I didn't come back. It's just that…."

"Shikamaru, don't you dare talk like that. You _are _coming back!" Chouji told his friend, trying to convince Shikamaru and himself that Shikamaru would return home alive and well.

"Don't kid yourself Chouji. The survival rate for this mission is less than five percent and I am the only one that can complete the mission." Shikamaru's voice turned stern, even though it was laced with sadness.

"But, Shikamaru, breaking up with Temari is hurting you as much as it is hurting her. Won't the emotions from it get in the way of your mission?" Chouji asked in a desperate attempt to get Shikamaru to try and get Temari back.

"Chouji, I will die happily if Temari is unhurt." Shikamaru told his thick boned friend.

"Why don't you understand just that? Temari is going to be unhappy because _you broke up with her!_ She god damn loved you!" Chouji said, slightly losing his temper at his stupid friend.

"Love makes you do stupid things Chouji." Shikamaru told his friend as the reached the front of the Hokage tower. Shikamaru looked up at it as if it was the last time he would ever see it, and it just might be. "I'll miss you buddy." Shikamaru bid his best friend his last goodbyes, a small tremor in his voice.

"I'll….I will miss you too Shikamaru, but if there is any way for you to come back alive…." Chouji told Shikamaru, his voice becoming depressed and desperate. Shikamaru, dense as he sometimes was despite his genius status, noticed this.

"I will take it. I promise Chouji." Shikamaru said. The two men gave each other stern nods and Shikamaru stuck out his hand for Chouji to shake. Chouji returned the gesture, knowing that this may be the last time he saw his best friend. When their hands went back to their sides, Shikamaru pulled out a small, white scroll from his vest pocket. On it, Temari's name was written.

"Please give it to her, Chouji." Shikamaru told his friend, "and do me a favor and help her –with anything she needs- because I won't ever be around again to do so."

"Will do." With another nod, Chouji took the letter from Shikamaru and forced a tiny smile onto his face. Shikamaru did the same and waved Chouji a good bye. Chouji just watched as Shikamaru walked into the Hokage's tower so that he could begin his suicide mission.

Dear Temari,

First, I will always love you, no matter what. Never forget that. Second, I know the break up was hard, but I broke up with you in an attempt to ease your pain when I inevitably died on the suicide mission I was assigned. Do not hate the Hokage for assigning the mission, it is crucial and I am the only one that can complete it. Just don't forget how much I always have, and always will, love you.

Third, even though I will not be there to hear it, will you please forgive me? Forgive me for all the times we fought, and any time we disagreed. I just want to know, as I die, that I had no regrets because all the times we fought, I regretted it. Will you accept my apology now or is it too late?

Fourth, I do not want to give you false hope for the large chance that I will not come back, but there is a five percent survival chance. It is miniscule, so I would appreciate it if you just wrote me off as if I was dead. Remember, I didn't want to let you go, but when I die, I ask that you please let _**me**_go. I do not want this to be even harder for you by asking you to hold onto my memory. That would be asking more from you than I deserve.

This means that I am asking you to forget me. Please, Temari. Even in my death, though I will not forget you even with my dying breath, please forget me.

Love you, forever and ever,

Shikamaru Nara.

**Finished!**

**It was actually kind of depressing….**

_Wow….I just read it and you are right…I didn't know you could write something like that, Hurricane-chan._

**Hey, I thought you left, Tornado-chan?**

_I wanted to come back and read the story….Guess what else I am going to do?_

**Hm?**

_Read and Review, like the readers of this story should because it is so good. Good job Hurricane-chan!  
><em>

**What's wrong with you? You are acting weird…. What did you break?**

_Uhh….bye._

_**Forever dancing, reading, and writing,**_

**Hurricane of Anime**

_Tornado of Manga is being forced to sign here._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

**There are two oneshots in this, so if you don't like the first, go to the next.**

_For She would never be his._

The autumn wind tossed and turned her hair, making it disheveled and messy but he didn't care. He caressed her face and called her beautiful even when she was covered in mud and blood. It never made a difference because He knew what she really was like, and that was all he needed to see.

He could already tell that he loved her, but she didn't love him back. She loved that stupid blonde. That loud, obnoxious boy that never shut up. He couldn't bring himself to truly hate the blonde though. The blonde was his comrade, a partner in crime, and a friend. The blonde was a village hero, and he looked up to the blonde more than he cared to admit. He loved to tease the blonde, and loved to smile and laugh along with him.

No, he couldn't bring himself to hate the blonde. He hated himself for letting her slip through his fingers. For not proving himself to her when he had the chance. She cared for him like a brother, or like a owner does its dog. He understood. He was a dog owner. But his dog wasn't just a dog; it was his best friend, so he sort of didn't understand. He wished he would run into his arms and not the blonde's.

He also wished that he could hate the blonde. His mother had always told him that he was running out of time. That he had to make his move soon or she would be gone. She was right. He hated to admit it, but his mother was right. He thought of all the laughs that he had shared with _her. _He thought about how sensei, his dog, his bug-like teammate, and _her, _had all been through so much with him. He couldn't help that she would never be his now. He could only regret and move on. Standing here, in the wind, he shoved away all his regret. He hid his sorrow and pain in the deepest corners of his heart because right now he was with her and even though he wasn't _with _her like he wanted to be, he treasured this moment, like all the others.

She smiled at him. He smiled back through all the pain and absentmindedly pats his dog on the head. She called out goodbye in her bell-like voice and walked away. She walked towards the blonde. Away from him and towards his comrade. He can't blame the blonde, for he did nothing.

He can only blame himself. He sort of regretted calling the blonde an idiot when they were young, and he wished that he had believed. The blonde could have showed him so much. Could have made him strong enough for her. It was too late now.

"Kiba," He whispered to himself, "You really are a baka."

He walked away. He hadn't told her where he was going. He just told her it would be a long time till be came back. That was true, sort of. He was never coming back. He was walking, very slowly, to his first and last suicide mission.

_The End._

_Hurdles_

"Good morning, my new students. You are now under the command of Yuuhi Kurenai." The female Jounin proclaimed to the three sitting around her. She could already tell that they were something else. They seemed to be opposites that were the same, strangers that knew each others names. It was strangely amusing.

"Can we get started? I want to beat up some bad guys!" The male with the dog, no doubt the Inuzuka of the group, called out in slight annoyance. His small dog barked in agreement, causing the Inuzuka to grin back at it. Kurenai already knew he would be a handful. She knew from talking to a few Inuzuka that everyone in their clan was loud, hard headed, and never backed down from a challenge. It was going to be tough to rein him in.

"Kiba, be respectful to our sensei." The only female of the group called out timidly. She looked abnormally small in her large jacket and her pale white eyes and skin made her look even more fragile. Like a china doll that could break any second. The shy Hyuuga was going to be another barrier for Kurenai to overcome.

"Yuuhi-taicho*, please just ignore Kiba." The Aburame said in a voice that seemed under used. Kurenai just found her third hurdle that she had to jump over in her team; this male Aburame was going to be a recluse to the bitter end unless Kurenai did something about the large collared jacket and the fact that she had forgotten about him sitting there until he spoke.

"Okay, well, since I think that we should all get to know each other a little bit, I want us to all introduce ourselves. Tell me your name, favorite food, and a random fact about yourself." Kurenai scanned over the three Genin (or soon-to-maybe- be Genin) and pointed to the Inuzuka, who had started wrestling his dog companion. "You get to go first."

The male looked momentarily startled before grinning and tapping his new Shinobi forehead protector, as if to prove it was actually there, before starting his introduction. "I am Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru," He motioned to the small dog, who yipped in response and began to wag its tail enthusiastically, "My favorite food is…. beef steak jerky and… OH! OH! And cartilage…. A random fact about me is that, My birthday is on Tanabata** ALONG WITH AKAMARU!" Kiba screamed the last before launching into another round of wrestling with his dog.

Kurenai sighed. _Defiantly a hurdle_, she couldn't help but think, _a very very big one. _"Next is… Hyuuga," She motioned towards the small girl to begin.

"I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga," She began quietly, tapping her fingers together nervously, "My favorite food is cinnamon r-rolls and…I like to-um… press flowers." Hinata quickly bit her lip and her face became slightly flushed from embarrassment.

_Hurdle number two, _Kurenai thought with a sigh as she motioned to the Aburame to begin.

"Shino Aburame. I like to eat wild grass salad and collect new insects for my collection." The stoic male said, never once changing the tone of his voice. He didn't seem too comfortable talking out loud.

_And that, _Kurenai couldn't help but think, _Is hurdle number three in action._

Kurenai always thought that someone could only have three hurdles at a time. Any more were impossible unless Kami himself has placed a curse on you. Kurenai had found out she was wrong when she had started to go on D-rank mission with the three of them.

"A-Akamau, that's not a Frisbee, it's a plate. Please put it d-down. We are supposed to help the r-restaurant, not destroy it."

"Throw it to me! Throw it to me! Come on Akamaru, don't be a Frisbee hog! THROW IT!"

"Hinata, I kind of hate him."

"AKAMARU, STOP THROWING THE DAMN FRISBEE! KIBA, STOP ENCOURAGING THE WHOLE DAMN THING! Hinata, it's okay, calm down. SHINO, DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR COMRADES!"

"Yes sensei."

"Kiba, I swear, you better put that steak down right now! It's the client's dinner!"

"Okay…"

"I TOLD YOU TO PUT IT DOWN, NOT GIVE IT TO AKAMARU!"

Yes, it seems Kurenai does have more than three hurdles at the moment.

***- Yuuhi-Taicho- Means captain Yuuhi. So, basically, he is calling her captain.**

****- Tanabata- the day of the Japanese star festival (I believe it is July 7) Also, Kiba and Akamaru's birthday.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**R and R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

_**Number 1- Smartass Villain**_

**Warning- OOC to the extreme for Shikamaru, somewhat OOC for Temari, swearing, and creative yet violent threats**

"I just need a break! I need a time where I no longer need to talk to you people, and where I can do what I want. What I need. I need to be able to… I need to walk away. A breath of fresh air is what I need."

Everyone was silent. I had just made a statement. No one had a comment for it. There was no recognition of words or emotion on anyone's faces. Was what I had said really that wrong?

No sound was heard. I was miles and miles away from the room packed with people. I was lonely in a crowd. It was terrifying. I was so lonely. A child lost in a department store, desperate for their parents. There was no one, nowhere near me, that seemed to do anything except be a blank statue.

"What do you want to be, the hero or the villain?" A tall, black haired boy slowly rose from his seat. Steely black eyes met mine. He wanted me to answer. The most honest and truthful answer I could give was what he was asking of me. I didn't dare to defy those eyes. Peaceful yet daring, it was an awkward and endearing mixture.

"I-I want to be a hero… I guess." I croaked. My voice was tiny. I was trembling. Everything and everyone was becoming too much to handle. More empty silence greeted my words, and I waited impatiently for the boy to speak.

"Hero's don't get a break," The boy barked. He was firm, and unwavering; the head statue of this garden of statues. "Hero's don't get to guess. Hero's don't get to make choices that are selfish and do only what they want. Hero's don't get to do what they want at all. Hero's only got one chance and Hero's never walk away, Temari." He was raising his voice.

I lowered my head and let my hair hide my face. I felt a pounding noise ringing steadily in my ears. The beginning of a storm was brewing.

Once more, the boy spoke up. This time, his voice was quiet. He knew he got his point across; it was time for him to drive it home. "Hero's don't bow their heads."

I immediately snapped up and met the boy's eyes. They were a hard black. A seemingly never ending pit. Mustering my strength, I matched that look. I threw emotions to the wind and said _Screw feelings._ _I don't need 'em. Being lonely and terrified is just a waste of my time. _

"What about you? Which do you want to be? Hero's don't reprimand others." Now my voice was rough, like sandpaper on a cat's tongue. Devoid of emotions, just like I had hoped.

A smirk ran across the boy's face, "Being a hero is no fun."

"You want to be the villain?" I kept my voice bland, but even if I wanted to hide my disdain, I probably couldn't.

The smirk just continued to grow wider, "Villains have all the fun. They don't need to act a certain way. They have no expectations except to be the best that they can be. The real question is, why wouldn't everyone want to be the villain?"

"Maybe it's because Villains always lose. Haven't you ever read a fairy tale?" I snorted.

"Then I guess I'll be the first villain to succeed. I am looking forward to my success," The boy finally sat back down. He was casual and relaxed, as if we didn't just have that heated conversation. It was incredibly vexing to watch.

Clenching my fists, I surveyed the room. I dared someone else to stand up and speak to me, just like that boy had done. No one accepted. They all stood, now frozen in what I hoped to be shock.

Turning to the boy, I demanded, "What is your name?"

"Not until you tell me yours, Mrs. Heroine." There it was again. That stupid smirk.

"Smartass! You already know my name. You called me it once already. Just tell me your name and get it over with. I'm ready to start pulling out the weapons."

"I want a proper introduction," If I didn't know any better, I would say that the boy said it like he was pouting.

"Temari Subakku. You already know it, so don't forget it. Now, smartass, what. Is. Your. God. Damned. Name. Before. I. Go. Ballistic. And. Cut. Off. Your. Balls."

"Now, Temari, that's going a little too-"

"With a cheese grater."

"Feisty…. How troublesome," The boy leaned forwards and propped his head onto his hands. "I guess the sooner you storm out angrily, the sooner I can go back to relaxing."

"I swear, smartass, I will not storm out angri-"

"Shikamaru Nara. Don't go looking for me anywhere. I'm not big on troublesome girls and I have heard I'm not good company for people that call me a smartass. Be gone, please." Shikamaru flicked his hand towards the door.

"I'll take my leave then," I said between gritted teeth as I walked out. Just to be clear, I hadn't stormed out of the room. It was a simple angry walk. I continued it down the long hallways, stewing over how annoying Shikamaru was. Looking back at the conversation, I laughed at myself. It wasn't like me to get so weak in front of a group of people.

_That's what you get for trying to go and be less closed off, _I reprimanded myself.

"I hope you aren't going to look for a cheese grater." A voice behind me echoed through the hallway. It was familiar and infuriating. It was the voice of someone I had only seen seconds beforehand. It was the voice of a smartass villain.

"What if I am?"

"I'll just have to kiss you then." Shikamaru sauntered closer to me. I just stood. Frozen. Now a statue myself, Shikamaru's words froze me to the core. He seemed completely serious. I summoned my inner fire and forced myself to overcome it, but I couldn't over come the shock of his words. My mind wouldn't think of a way to react to him.

I decided to play it cool, "Then I guess I am not looking for the cheese grater."

"Then you won't mind if I do this."

Shikamaru's lips pecked my check, and then he was off. Walking briskly towards the classroom, I could only watch him go. To say he caught me by surprise was putting it lightly. What infuriated me even further was the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach, and heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Damn Shikamaru. He really is a smartass villain. And a coward," I turned toward Shikamaru's retreating form and yelled, "Don't think this is over! Now I really am going to find a cheese grater! Real men, especially villains, don't kiss girls and run away! Especially after they just had a heated argument with them!"  
>I could have sworn I heard the whispered echo of the words 'troublesome heroine' echoing down the hallway.<p>

****

_**Number 2- The secretly secret admirer and Secret… yea, you're just stupid but I guess I am too for liking you. (A.K.A Secret admirers from afar)**_

**Warning- Naruto characters that are blind to love.**

Temari and Tenten

"It's the weirdest thing. He's lazy and weak, with absolutely no motivation or life goal. Always hailed as a genius, but it's useless when he won't even act on it. Definitely clues when it comes to society as well, that's for sure."

"So, he's like normal boys?"

"No. He's weird and a lazy ass."

"But, Temari-"

"Tenten-"

"Listen. Temari, I know you are in love with 'lazy ass.' Don't hide it. It goes without saying that he loves you back. But the problem is that Shikamaru won't act first, and you know it. You want him to, and when he doesn't, you take it out on him by badmouthing him. Sometimes even to his face."

"Don't judge. You have your problems with Neji."

"I-I do not…"

"You're blushing. Where is your ninja pride, girl?"

"It's just hot outside. Don't change the subject, either. You know you want Shikamaru to ask you out! We have to face the facts though. Through all of his intelligence lies a coward of epic proportions who can't ask a girl out."

"I know. What are you? My mother-in-law? I don't need someone belittling me for what my crush is too cowardly to do."

"You admitted to it! The truth is in the open!"

"Well…..You love Neji!"

"Sh! Temari, I'm going to stab you! Neji and Lee are eating at that bar-b-que shop over there. They could be seated outside for all we know!"  
>"It's fine, I can't see them. Why aren't you with them?"<p>

"Because I am with you."

"You're blushing again. It is either hotter than I think out here, or you are too embarrassed to face Neji. Tenten is cowardly, like Shikamaru!"

"I don't see you running to go see Shikamaru."

"Arg. Tenten, it's complicated."

"Let's uncomplicated it."

"I've been trying to do that since I meet him."

"Time to make progress then! If you go ask out Shikamaru, I will have a conversation with Neji."

"No."

"Why not? You get the better end of the deal."

"The harder end! I can't do it. It's even more unfair because Neji is on your team, and you have to talk to him every day. It wouldn't be ask weird as me talking to Shikamaru, let alone asking him out."

"Then….. how about we write them notes?"

"Like secret admirers?"

"Yea!"  
>"I don't know…."<p>

"Let's go!"  
>"Ten... Tenten! Let go of my hand. Stop pulling me along like a dog on a leash."<p>

"No. We're writing the letters and that's the end of it."

"What are you? God damned Cupid?"

Dear Neji,

I have known you for a while. A long while, actually. I do not really know what you think of me. You are always a blank slate when I see you. I don't know how much you notice me, but I noticed you quite well. (Actually, I did not have a choice in noticing you. For some weird reason, you seem to be near me a lot.) The strangest part is, despite all of the things I know about you, I'm pretty such you have no idea about anything involving me. What I like, eat, do, or feel. It is alright, I do not really know what you feel either, but I know the rest of it.

Excuse me for that last sentence. I hate to cross things out and I am writing in pen so I'll just have to apologize for sounding like a stalker. I will get to my point as quickly a possible and not waste too much of your precious training time. (I must put in that you spend a lot of time training. Sometimes I think it is to the point of obsession, but that is not my point.)

This is really hard to write. Really, extremely difficult to a point where my hand is shaking. I am not sure how much sense this latter makes, but I am just writing what goes through my head without filtering it.

I like you. I have for a while now. You do not have time for frivolous affairs, like girls with school girl crushes on you, so it is totally okay if you disregard this letter. I just had to let you know.

-Secretly Secret Admirer

Dear Shikamaru,

You are cowardly, lazy, a smartass, a moron, a weirdo, and you need to desperately be taught a lesson.

I really like you. Do not take it personally. I still think you are a coward, lazy beyond belief, smartass to the tenth power, moronic, a weirdo, and any day I could kick your face in. Something about you is not half bad though.

When you stop being annoying, that is.

I think you should be grateful to have someone liking you. Someone like me.

-Secret…yea, you're just stupid but I guess I am too for liking you.

Neji and Shikamaru

Shikamaru and Neji stand by themselves in the center of the bustling street. Both stare plainly at the notes. Time ticks by and Neji slowly begins to refold his note. His movements are careful, thoughtful, as he contemplates who could have sent the note.

"Nara… what…who do you think sent these notes?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I have an idea of who wrote mine."

"Explain."

"Tenten and Temari."

"You think they _both _wrote yours?"

"No, they are coming this way."

"Oh. Why are they turning around?"

"Their feminine instincts are alerting them of our prescience and telling them to turn around immediately because if a fight were to break out between the two of us, the girls do not have their normal numerical advantage?"

"How come I do not think that is the reason why?"

The two male Shinobi watch the retreating forms of Tenten and Temari fade into the crowded streets. Within seconds, all trace of them had disappeared.

"Nara, you never answered my question."

"Oh, well, I don't really know anymore."

Neji sighed and reached his arm into his pocket, placing the note safely inside of it, before walking away. Leaving Shikamaru to his own devices.

Shikamaru smiled to himself.

"Nice going, Temari. I'm not that stupid."


End file.
